A Healer's Reason
}} Durkon remembers why he became a cleric. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: That clockwork leg on the once[sic] priest is not a good sign, unfortunately. Roy: If they had the clerical oomph to restore you, they’d also be able to regenerate limbs—and I can’t think of a reason they wouldn’t do so. "Durkon": gwoooo Inside Durkon's head, Durkon recalls his childhood. Sigdi: We’ve been o’er this b’fore, Durkon. I’ll na tell ye tha story aboot me arm ‘til yer older. It’s na fer kids. Durkon: Aye, Mama, I know. I’m nae askin’ aboot tha right now. Durkon: But t’day in Thursday School, Father Braveaxe said tha power o’ the gods can heal any injury! Durkon: We could ask tha clerics o’ Thor ta bring back yer other hand! Sigdi: Och, lad, it’s na tha easy. Sigdi: Among us dwarves, only tha high priest o’ Odin’s skilled enuff ta muster tha sort o’ magic. At least these days. Sigdi: An’ we dinnae haf tha kinda money ta pay tha donation he’d require. We dinnae haf enuff ta make the trip ta tha capital, e’en! Durkon: But tha’s na fair! How c’n Odin’s priests ask fer money from a follower o’ thar god’s own son? Sigdi: Och, tha clerics need ta pay fer stuff, too, lad! Sigdi: It’s na diff’rent than gettin’ paid ta bring tha rain ta tha fields o’ hops and barley tha go inta our mornin’ beer. Sigdi: Gold makes the multiverse oscillate, they say! Durkon: Mama, when I’m done wit school, I’m gonn work an’ bring home all tha gold so we can go an’ get ye healed! Sigdi: Nay, lad, ye dinnae wanna spend yer whole life tryin’ ta fix mine. Sigdi: I’ll be fine. All I really want is fer ye ta grow up an’ find a nice gal or fella ta settle down with. Durkon: I bet I can work with Aunt Shirra in tha silver mines! Sigdi: Durkon! Durkon!! Young Durkon: I’m gonna go ask her right now! "Durkon": So, I’m guessing you never earned that money, did you? Durkon: Nay. Ne’er had much talent fer minin’. Durkon: I became a cleric instead. Figured I’d keep studyin’ ‘til I could cast the spell meself. Durkon: I can do it now…but I’ve ne’er been allowed back home since I mastered it. "Durkon": So if Odin’s clerics had been a bit more charitable—or Thor’s clerics more skilled—you would never have been in that pyramid— "Durkon": —and never become the tool of my mistress’ reckoning against them both. I love it. Durkon: Or, ta look at it ‘nother way: Durkon: I’d ne’er become tha tool o’ yer mistress’ reckoning if’n ye were na usin’ me as a frickin’ tool! "Durkon": OK, sure, but my way I get to act much smugger about it. D&D Context * In D&D there are multiple worlds as well as higher planes of existence, known as the Inner and Outer Planes. All of this composes a "multiverse" of universes. Also Gold Pieces (gp) are the standard of currency. Thus the common expression "money makes the world go round" (also the title of comic #131) is altered to "Gold makes the multiverse oscillate". Trivia * This comic reveals why Durkon became a cleric. It is also the first mention of Shirra's name and reveals that she works in the silver mines. * Durkon goes to "Thursday School" instead of "Sunday School", as is typical for Christians. Naturally, worshipers of Thor would do so on Thursday, which is named after the god Thor. External Links * 983}} View the comic * 413836}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot Preparation